Pokemon Red: Nuzlocke Edition
by DakuUchiha
Summary: Welcome to the world of Pokémon! It is here where many young men and women train they're beloved Pokémon to become champion's! However this path isn't always safe many lives will be lost along the way. Many hearts will be broken and many drops of blood will be spilt. This world isn't for the faint of heart but I believe you have what it takes. Now what is your name? [Red] [KuroiOC]


**Disclaimer:Pokémon Red:Nuzlocke Edition** _ **is a fanmade story. Pokémon belongs fully to Nintendo and Game Freak with that said please support the official release**_

 **Authors Note:** _ **Welcome to the world of Pokémon well I'm sure the summary told you what to expect prepare for a far more gore filled story than you would be use to if you've read my Dragon Ball Z story. Without further ado this little twist on Pokémon based off the Nuzlocke rules will commence :Technically chapter 2 has been added to the bottom of this chapter I did this because this chapter felt to short.**_

 **Prologue: Pallet Town/The True World of Pokémon**

A large stadium. Thousands of cheering fans and two Trainers facing off against one another. This was a normal event for the world of Pokémon. One trainer owned a Nidorino the other a Gengar however the boy watching his TV screen cared not the names of these trainers nor the Pokémon he simply enjoyed the battles. Nirorino charged the Gengar with a attempted DoubleKick of course this was only a distraction the trainer had to have known a fighting attack wouldn't effect his opponent he trusted in the defense of his prized Pokémon and was simply attempting to judge his foes move set, bad call. The Gengar wasn't fazed as its foes feet passed harmlessly through its ghost like body in fact it grinned knowing its trainer had to have a plan up his sleeve and he did. "Gengar use Psychic". ' _Of course a TM move. Smart choice I suppose gives some coverage although its not what I would have gone for.'_ Thought the male staring intently at his screen. The Gengar had hit home with its intended attack causing the Gengar to float around 3 feet into the air. It seemed to be the Ghost/Poison types limit however and it started letting the Poison type down, with a crash. A cry came from the Nidorino as its face was slammed into the hard stadium floor. Its Trainer appeared worried having not expected the fight to go this way. "Nidorino use Bite" the Pokémon obeyed as it once more charged the Gengar who took the attack seemingly fairly well on the leg. No blood was present aside from the red glistening in the stadium lights from the busted mouth of the Nidorino as the force of impact of its own teeth cracked its jaw from the previous impact with the floor. Gengar looked undamaged entirely as it awaited its Trainers orders. ' _The Gengar has this won. There's nothing Nidorino can possibly do to damage it at this point its almost boring to watch.'_ The males thoughts were exactly right as the next move ended the short match. "Gengar use Shadow Claw" the Pokemon's usually nub like left hand spread out looking more human like until it grew long sharp claws and slashed its way across the Nidorino's body digging deep into its lower sides spilling a mixture of blood and organs onto the stadium floor the poor victim dropping dead into its own puddle. Cheers erupted from the crowd as the victor recalled his Pokémon and proceeded to walk over to the loosed offering his hand in a sporting way of saying good game. The loosed took his hand and sighed at the loss of his best Pokémon and moved on to assist the clean up crew and to accompany his Pokémon to Lavender Town for the free funeral survive offered by official Pokémon League Stadiums. The male sitting in front of his TV screen sighed with boredom due to the unimpressive fight and decided to head to sleep after all tomorrow he would be 18 and legally allowed to train Pokémon of his own.

"Red its time to wake up you don't wanna let Blue get a head start on you right?" Red's mother called him downstairs having him a bowl of cereal waiting on the table, if he would hurry up that is. "Yeah I'll be right down still getting dressed!" Red called back down as he put on his signature clothes and fixed his hair before placing his hat on, grabbing his bag, and heading downstairs. "Eat your breakfast dear and I'll hand you your birthday present." His mother beemed at him smiling with all her might proud that her son was chosen to become a Pokémon Trainer. "No time for that mom I'm already running late!" Red scarfed down a few bites of feral and grabbed his mothers gift for him off the kitchen counter. " I promise to stop by and show you Pokémon before I leave!" he shouted back to her as he headed off out the door shoving the present into his pack to check out later. However being so excited to receive a Pokémon Red hadn't realized he was walking straight out of Town onto Route 1 until a Pidgey screeched at him causing him to fall flat on his ass in fear, it seemed he had interrupted its Ratatta meal based off the half eaten purple and white corpse. "Hey there look I didn't mean to interrupt you or anything I just went the wrong way so I'll just be leaving now…" Red had a nervous tone to his usual confident one as he began to slowly back away from certain death, well more like crawl backwards. The Pidgey however wasn't interested in Red anymore as it was soon engulfed by Lightning frying its body and catching its feathers on fire leaving it just as dead as its previous feast. "W..what the hell?" Red's confusion was soon answered as a Pikachu made its way through the tall grass with static still on its red cheeks. "Pikaaa…" this wasn't a playful noise it was a low growl as a warning to back off the small mouse Pokemon's sharp teeth 2 fang like on the top and bottom were showing despite being tiny Red knew from research Pikachu's feeth were very sharp and could tear flesh despite them being Herbivores. "Red back away slowly I'll handle this" a man with gray hair and a white lab coat now stood in front of Red as the young man quickly backed up and out of the tall grass allowing the newcomer to work his magic. Without saying any more the old man tossed out a Pokeball pegging the Pikachu perfectly on the center of its forehead seconds before it unleashed another Thundershock. 3 suspense filled wiggles later the Pokémon was caught and placed inside the mans lab coat. "I want you in my lab in 5 mins get yourself together on the way your shaking." With that the old man walked back into town heading towards the building at the far end next to the water.

' _Professor Samuel Oak: Pokémon Researcher Official Lab huh never thought I'd be allowed in here'_ Red had arrived around 2 minutes late of course he usually wasn't on time for much anyway he was sure the Professor wouldn't be to pissed. As he entered the lab the cool air conditioning hit him however it felt less welcoming and more like a science classroom which already bored Red. An Aide attempted to stop him however Oak called from the back saying "Let him in' so the man backed off. "Look Professor I know I'm late but hopefully that won't cha-" Red was cut off by a voice he hadn't hoped to hear. "Yo Gramps sorry I'm late and all but greatness takes its time. Oh shit lookey Red's here I heard from a guy outside you almost got eaten by a Pidgey man that shits funny." Blue in his usual signature clothes approached the other two men who were standing in front of a gray table containing a single Pokeball. "So what's the deal with the solitary ball? Are you given Red one and not your own Grandson?" Blue asked with a still cocky smirk. "Relax Blue that one is yours-" Before Oak could continue Red chimed in. "So where's mine then?" Oak cleared his throat before he continued."Yours almost killed you I'm sure you can imagine how it will feel once it sees you again." Oak stated with a small grin as he pulled Pikachu's Pokeball from his coat pocket. "Ahaha Holy shit Gramps your giving him a Pidgey? Lame as hell oh ma- Your shittin me" Oak had stopped Blue short by releasing the Pikachu of its Pokeball as it now stood in the middle of the 3 man."Pi?" the small yellow mouse scanned the room confused about its new surroundings until its eyes laid on Red. "Pika!" it said it in a playful tone this time as it scampered its way up to Red's shoulders and rested around his neck. "What the hell why didn't it attacked?" Red asked intensely confused. "More importantly why the fuck does he get a rare Pokémon like that?" Blue stated rather pissed. "First off Red. A Pokeball isn't just a tool for catching Pokémon it calms they're feral instincts and soothes them far faster than regular taming. You were the first one who Pikachu saw so it's taken a liking to you second off Blue. Your Pokémon is just as rare if you'd be so patient as to release it from its own Pokeball." Oak explained as he handed Red Pikachu's Pokeball. Blue simply mumbled under his breath as he grabbed his Pokeball and released his own Pokémon. "No fucking way Gramps how'd you get one?" it was an Eevee. Unlike its new Trainer Eevee kept quiet as it surveyed its surroundings, glancing up at Pikachu its eyes widened slightly as if it was thinking of battling with it already. "I have my ways of gathering resources speaking of which. I have a challenge prepared for you two. There's a parcel I need brought to me from the next town I think it would be experience for you two to travel together and obtain it for m-" Oak was quickly cut off as Blue fled the room his Eevee trailing easily behind."Smell ya later I'm gonna get there first!" Oak sighed as he looked at Red. "Stay safe out there boy. Its dangerous to go alone which is why Pokémon are so important but also keep this in mind. This world is cruel most battles you'll come across will be either you or your opponents Pokémon coming out alive many will even trick you into a spar just to kill off your favorite team member so I want you to have these. They aren't the best product but they will help keep your Pokémon alive" Oak handed Red 5 Potions which the younger man placed in his bag alongside his other travel supplies. "Thanks Professor." With that Red began to head out before Oak said one last thing."Oh and Red stop by my house my Granddaughter has something for you!" Red gave a thumbs up as he left to let Oak know he heard him. But first a short stop at home.

"Oh my god its so cute" Red's mom simply adored Pikachu however the same couldn't be said for the Pokémon the only thing stopping it from frying the woman was Red telling it to calm down as she smothered it in her chest. At long last however Pikachu gasp for air as he was released from the snuggle attack and quickly leaped to Red's shoulders. "Say shouldn't he be kept in a Pokeball?" his mother asked. " Yeah but he prefers it outside hell I would to." Red replied. "I'd tell you to watch your mouth but you're an adult now." She smiled warmly at him as he returned the same gesture. "I'll be back in a day. Two at the latest considering the next town isn't to far from here. Wish I had a bike but the 500 bucks you gave me isn't going to get one of those." Red said a bit disappointed that all he got out of the gift box was the money and some necklace with an odd stone attached with a matching ring. He was told they once belonged to his father which didn't really make him want them anymore than he did already considering he'd been missing for many, many years. "I-no We should get going Mom I gotta try and beat Blue up there I love you and I'll see ya when I get back." With that he walked out the door receiving an I love you too from his mother."All boys leave home someday" his mother mumbled happily to herself as she headed to her bedroom.

"Holy shit its cuter than the Eevee!" Blue's sister Daisy Oak stated. "Yeah hey he doesn't like being suffocated by breasts. Kinda saddens me a little." Stated Red as Pikachu leaped back onto his shoulder. " Can't say the same for you" she teased. "One time thing get over it" Red replied with a grin as he took the Town Map she handed out to him. "Anytime your Pokémon…Or you need a massage don't be shy to stop by." She winked at Red causing him to blush slightly and gaining small chuckles from Pikachu who seemed to know to much for his own good. " I'll try to keep that in mind Daisy. I gotta go kick your brothers ass though I'll be back in a day or two and I'll stop by." With that he walked out the door leaving her thinking exactly what he wanted her to be. The smell of decaying corpse and fired meat wafted from the entrance to Route 1. The Pidgey had long sense stopped burning and was now a charred mess being picked at by a few Ratatta who quickly scurried away as Red approached them. ' _Must have been low level to run off like that… anyway here we go the start of a new adventure. Fucking right let's do this!'_ Red with Pikachu on his shoulder took his first true steps onto Route 1 prepared to meet the challenges before him and possibly new rivals as well.

 **Current Team:**

 **Pikachu:Lvl6**

 **End Note:** _ **The prologue will be split into two parts simply because I want the title of a chapter to represent the main location focus for the story. As you can see this is loosely based off the games and Nuzlocke rules I'll explain more next chapter on how similar and different this will be from a Nuzlocke. I hope you enjoyed and will stick around for more.**_

… _ **...**_

 **Disclaimer: Pokémon belongs to Nintendo and Game Freak. Can't sure cause this isn't YouTube and its not a ROM Hack.**

 **Author's Note:So I got to lazy with the first part of the prologue so I'm doing what I did with my DBZ sorry and adding a second chapter to this about the same length so hopefully it works out enjoy!.**

 **Prologue Pt2:Route 1/A Brave New World**

Flashing lights and a painfully screech fill the path just outside Pallet Town. A Ratatta had tried its luck on catching Red for dinner and paid for it dearly. Continuing down the trail Red hadn't ran into a single trainer which confused him he had expected at least one good battle on his way but he was just glad to have some freedom. "Pi!" Pikachu quickly noticed the man standing further up the path before even Red had. "Yeah I see him now maybe he'll give us a challenge huh?" Red turned his to see Pikachu standing on his right shoulder looking rather pleased they had spotted someone. "Hello there young sir would you like a free sample from courtesy of the PokeMart?" the man they had spotted wasn't even a trainer he was a store clerk however he did have 3 Pokeballs at his hip. "Whats the catch?" Red asked knowing better than to trust any free offer. "No catch sunny just have to defeat one of my Pokémon in a Death Battle." The store clerk grinned at Red. ' _I see why no ones made it this far this guy probably takes them all out. Hmm he's gotta empty Pokeball on his other hip seems Blue made it past though. Alright then'. "_ I suppose I'll take your challenge. You ready Pikachu?" Red patted his Pokémon softly on the head as it jumped down to the ground preparing for battle. "Good answer. Go Mankey!" the store clerk released his Fighting type for battle. The monkey like Pokémon man danced back and forth as it stared down Pikachu. ' _Of course he's got high level Pokémon no wonder so many have lost to him. No matter he isn't the only. I've done a little grinding'_ Red thought as he took the first move. "Pikachu use Thundershock." Red ordered with a grin has the small yellow mouse charged for the angry looking monkey. "Mankey use Scratch!" the store clerk ordered his own Pokémon who moved with speeds equal to Red's Pikachu landing the scratch seconds before Pikachu let loose the Thundershock, only to have its arm caught in Pikachu's mouth blood seeping from the yellow mouse Pokemon's fangs buried into Mankey's flesh. As the Pokémon cried out in agony Pikachu unleashed the built up Thundershock the power behind it causing both Red and the store clerk to back off in fear of being fried themselves. After the electricity subsided Pikachu was standing proudly over his kill. His only signs of battle damage being a small 3 claw scratch over his left eye which seemed to have cauterized from the heat of its electrical attack. Mankey however faired far worse. Its fur was burnt off and its skin boiling and burnt. It wasn't feeling any pain in death however. Red grinned as he faced the store clerk. " I would like my Money now oh and the free potion. Of course we'd happily go for Round 2." Pikachu let static loose from its cheeks showing he to was prepared for another fight. "No just take the damn things" the man seemed rather pissed at losing a second match and tossed the money and potion onto the ground where Red picked it up placing it into his bag. "Well it was a good game I'll see ya around. Oh one more thing are there any trainers past this point? I'd hate to be bored." Red asked as he was walking away only to get a nod from the store clerk. ' _perfect'_

Red almost felt bad. 3 trainers challenge him and each one had a Pidgey it was like child's play for Pikachu leaving them all in a similar state to the first one he killed. Of course the prize money made them both feel better. "Hey Pikachu I guess I'll buy you a snack when we get to Veridian City. Maybe two if you stay awake as long as I do. Only way to get a head start on Blue will be by going through the night and sleeping after we get to the City." Pikachu made a slight growling noise at the thought of staying awake so late but enjoyed getting something to eat more so he Nuzzled Red's cheek slightly as they continued on down Route 1. Night fell quicker than expected as the two trudged on with slightly groggy eyes. They had no lights to guide they're way however the crunch of gravel under Red's feet led him to believe he was going the right way and luckily he was. However they weren't alone in the dark countless Ratatta and Pidgey attempted to ambush them at what seemed like random times and random numbers. For the most part Pikachu was able to make short work of them however the two were not prepared for the red eyes and low dog like growl which they now heard and saw facing them down the path. "Pikachu use Thundershock take it out." Red stated as Pikachu leaped from his shoulder and launched a Thundershock midair at the opposing Pokémon. However for the first time a for dodged this attack causing a bright flash and rubble to shoot up from the Thundershocks impact, and in that burst of light Red saw what they were fighting. It was a black and white wolf despite being small in size it looked rather deadly due to the lighting, Red had seen images of many different Pokémon belonging to the Kanto region but this wasn't even remotely like any of them. "Pikachu use Quick Attack!" his Pokémon obeyed and shot forth at intense speeds kicking up rocks behind it as it paved its way for the attacking Pokémon who retaliated with a Tackle surprisingly equal in power to Pikachu's attack causing both to cancel out and the Pokémon to growl at each other before the black wolf used Bite on Pikachu who narrowly dodged out of the way "Use Thundershock hit it point blank" Red commanded seeing an opportunity arise. "Pi!" was his Pokemon's response at it shot forth the crackling energy nailing the wolf in its side however the attack didn't destroy this Pokémon like it had many others. The wolf howled loudly and seemed to bulk up slightly before rushing Pikachu and landing a hard tackle. Red's eyes shot wide as he heard a crunch of breaking bones fearing for the worse until he heard Pikachu cry out and instantly use a powerful Thundershock fuled by anger and pain. This time the attack did its job or at least seemed to. The wolf howled in agony as its fur lit up on fire and dashed off into the woods until a distant splash was heard. Red feared the high level Pokémon would return but was more concerned about his own Pokémon. "Pikachu I need you to stay still okay?" Through the moons faint light Red could see bone sticking out from Pikachu's right arm. This wasn't something a Potion could fix however it would help ease the pain and help the healing until they made it to a Pokemon Center. "This might sting.." Red stated as he sprayed the medicine directly onto Pikachu's wound causing a pain filled cry to come from his partners mouth. "Alright its all done let's get you to a Pokemon Center." Red stated as he took Pikachu gently in his arms and began to walk much faster than before. He would run but the jostling would only hurt Pikachu more. "Pi…Pika…Zzz" Pikachu soon drifted off to sleep as Red continued on until he saw a small campfire in the distance. "Hey is anyone awake over there?" he called out however gained no response. Red made is way over to the small camp and quickly regretted it. ' _Holy fuck'_ Red saw and smelt the decaying corpse of a trainer around his age. The man was being feasted on by a small horde of Ratatta however it seemed luck was on Red's side as he spotted a blue bike with a half empty pack on its handle. Moving quietly Red empty the contents of the pack on the bike into his own then spread the straps along the handles creating a open spot to lay Pikachu in as he snoozed away. " Won't be long now buddy" and he began to peddle.

 **Current Team:**

 **Pikachu: Lvl10**

 **End Note:** _ **That's right I'm bringing in other region Pokemon to make this a bit more exciting. I hope you enjoyed the prologue to my story the real adventure begins next chapter. Will I keep using Red? Or add in a Oc easy answer there Red's a true Gangster Pimp yo. Next chapter he'll get some poke balls and be treated to a interesting explanation by Oak.**_


End file.
